


Un jour de repos

by Michi4D



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Nature, Slice of Life, White Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Ce jour est un prétexte, un prétexte pour passer du temps avec son bien aimé.





	Un jour de repos

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et de temps à l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous plaira ♥

Daiki monta l'escalier avec prudence. Il surveillait cette neuvième marche en partant du bas qui grinçait lorsqu'on appuyait sur le milieu. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas réveiller Tetsuya. Il était rentré tard du travail car il avait été retenu sur un dossier urgent. Le délai était déjà dépassé, l'entreprise ne pouvait plus la dépasser davantage. C'est pourquoi Daiki avait préféré rentrer très tard en cette veille du 14 mars. Son patron lui avait proposé de revenir le lendemain matin, très tôt, pour finir son travail mais Daiki avait refusé catégoriquement. Bien qu'il n'accordait pas autant d'importance à ce 14 qu'à celui du mois dernier, il voulait passer cette journée auprès de son petit ami. Il avait préparé tout un tas de choses qu'ils feraient à deux, eux seuls, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne les déranger.   
Il entra tout aussi silencieusement dans la chambre calme. La respiration de Tetsuya était lente, il était parfaitement immobile. Il devait dormir depuis un moment. Daiki lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre.   
Il avança à pas de loup sur le vieux planché plaintif, se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes et ne pu s'empêcher de coller son corps à celui de son amant. Un soupir d'aise quitta ses lèvres, ses épaules se détendirent. Rien que la présence de Tetsuya réussissait à l'apaiser. Oubliée la journée harassante, oublié le temps qui défilait trop vite, faisant augmenter son stress. Il avait tellement hâte de passer la journée avec Tetsuya et de n'avoir comme seul problème le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Kagami lui avait conseillé un nouveau café qui venait d’ouvrir, un lieu très douillet, avec des pâtisseries en formes d'animaux. Mais il y avait aussi ce petit parc, fortement boisé, avec en son centre un point d'eau où nageaient tranquillement des carpes koi. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage, ils auraient tout le temps d'y penser demain matin. 

Daiki sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Une douce odeur de fruits rouge lui parvint. Le shampoing de son petit ami. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que son amant s'était retourné pendant la nuit. Il avait la tête posée sur son torse, son bras l'enlaçant mollement. L'odeur de son shampoing était tellement agréable dès le réveil. De même que son joli minois posé délicatement contre son corps. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse était aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac. Rien ne troublait son sommeil. Sans s'en apercevoir, Daiki retint sa respiration pour ne pas gêner son amant. Il avait l'air si paisible, pris dans un doux rêve. Daiki posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front après y avoir dégagé quelques mèches. À ce contact, Tetsuya ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment mi-clos le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dès l'instant où il vit son amant. Il se hissa comme il pu jusqu'au visage de son aîné et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.   
-Bien dormi ? demanda Daiki en murmurant presque pour ne pas brusquer son cadet.   
-Hmm...hmm...répondit-il en resserrant davantage son étreinte.   
Le cœur de Daiki semblait fondre devant ce spectacle plus qu'adorable. Il l'enlaça à son tour et déposa de petits baisers sur ce doux visage, sur cette chevelure bleu clair. Tetsuya se mit à pouffer légèrement.   
-Et toi ? souffla le plus jeune en inspectant minutieusement le visage de Daiki pour y déceler la moindre trace de fatigue.   
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Tetsu, sourit-il en caressant sa joue.  
Ayant fini son travail à temps, Daiki avait put prendre un congé. Il voulait que ce jour soit le _leur_. Bien que le White day soit un prétexte, car ils faisaient en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble quand bien même ils ne faisaient rien, peu importait le nombre de minutes. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre à ses côtés pour mieux respirer, se sentir plus léger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler, et Dieu sait que Tetsuya n'était pas un grand bavard.   
Daiki fut sorti de sa rêverie en sentant son amant bouger contre lui pour se dégager doucement de son étreinte. Il retira son bras, tout en suivant Tetsuya des yeux. Le jeune homme s'assit et s'étira. Son petit ami le dévora des yeux, s'attardant sur la forme que son corps prenait. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Son corps se courbait avec grâce et finesse et n'était pas sans rappeler la forme qu'il ne prenait rien que pour lui.   
Tetsuya se débarrassa de la couverture en frissonnant et sorti du lit.   
Daiki se mit à grogner en essayant vainement de le retenir.  
\- On ne va pas passer quand même pas passer toute la journée au lit, sourit son amant.  
-On pourrait, répliqua Daiki avec un sourire en coin.   
Son cadet se retourna et haussa un sourcil.   
-Restes y si tu veux, lança-t-il d'une voix taquine.   
Daiki grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe. Tetsuya tendit sa main pour faire sortir son amant du lit. Le plus grand bougonna mais se laissa entraîner par ce sourire si doux. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur leur petite table. Tetsuya amena de quoi faire des tartines. Tout en mâchonnant son bout de pain, Daiki ne cessait de fixer Tetsuya. Ce dernier planta son regard dans celui qui le dévorait. Pendant quelques minutes on pouvait entendre les oiseaux se réveiller de l'hiver, le tic tac de l'horloge, la bouilloire qui marmonnait. Après un moment Tetsuya demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Laissant s'écouler encore quelque minutes et ne déviant pas son regard, Daiki répondit d'une voix très calme :  
\- J'adore regarder ton visage.  
Tetsuya pouffa.   
Daiki aurait pu rester là, à contempler ces traits si fins. Il aurait pu rester des heures à admirer la douceur et la beauté de son amant. Scruter son joli minois et y voir les émotions y fleurir et s'y épanouirent. Ah ! Que cette vue lui avait manqué !   
Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble s'était un peu amoindrit ces derniers temps. Fort heureusement, ils pouvaient se rejoindre le soir, bien au chaud, serrés l'un contre l’autre.   
\- Aujourd'hui je veux qu'on reste tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. continua-t-il en portant la main de son cadet vers son visage pour en baiser tendrement ses doigts.  
\- J'aime beaucoup cette idée...murmura Tetsuya.

Finalement le planning qu'avait préparé Daiki resta sur un coin de la table. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment rien que tous les deux. Daiki décida de garder jalousement Tetsuya,  _son_  Tetsu près de lui.   
Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Leur main se frôlait, se touchait, se caressait tendrement.   
\- À ce train-là on va vraiment rester ici plaisanta Daiki.   
Tetsuya l'accompagna d'un rire très doux. Il se leva et débarrassa son bol. Son amant l'imita.  
Ils se préparèrent et sortirent tout emmitouflés pour rencontrer la bise du mois de mars.  
Daiki attrapa la main de son petit ami et le guida tranquillement, un sourire niais sur le visage. Le simple fait de pouvoir se promener en toute insouciance, en prenant le temps, le comblait de bonheur.   
Ils arrivèrent bientôt à côté d'un grand parc qui commençait à s’éveiller tout doucement de ce rude hiver. Quelques feuilles minuscules s'installaient sur certains arbres, les bourgeons emménageaient sur les autres. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc très silencieux. Les bruits de la rue semblaient se heurter contre les arbres, ne dérangeant en rien l'ambiance calme qui régnait dans cet écrin tranquille.   
Ils marchèrent lentement, hors des sentiers. Leur souffle produisait de petits nuages. Il faisait frais sous les arbres, le soleil encore froid n'arrivait pas à porter sa chaleur à travers les branches nues et entremêlées. De temps à autre ils s'arrêtaient pour admirer le paysage qui se découvrait devant eux. La vue était à chaque fois différente malgré le peu de plante en fleur. Les conifères dominaient l'espace et se montraient sous différentes formes et différents teintes. La contemplation des amants se faisait en silence. Ils s'émerveillaient purement et simplement face à l'éveil timide de la nature.  
Ils se jetèrent de nombreux regards pleins de tendresse. Appréciant le fait d'être là, juste  _là_ , avec l'être aimé et de ne rien faire. Cette petite balade improvisée était très agréable.   
Sentant la main de Tetsuya se rafraîchir, Daiki le mena vers la sortie du parc. Il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle dans l'idée de trouver un refuge chaud. Ils croisèrent très peu de gens en cette fraîche matinée. Tetsuya frissonna lorsque le vent se leva soudainement. Son aîné s'arrêta et enveloppa les petites mains tremblantes entre les siennes. Il souffla longuement dessus pour réajuster leur température.  
\- On est bientôt arrivé informa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ces doigts qui ne tremblaient plus.  
Tetsuya lui sourit. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. 

À peine quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un petit café. Ils y entrèrent sans se faire prier.   
Ils furent conduit à un petit table ronde près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ruelle pavée. Le lieu était occupé par quelques clients. Les discussions étaient peu bruyantes, semblables à des murmures. Le lieu était décoré sobrement. L'intérieur était boisé, des tables aux murs. Une légère odeur de café et de bois flottait dans l'air.   
Tetsuya s'empressa de poser ses mains sur la boisson chaude qu'on venait de lui apporter.   
\- Je suis content que tu aies pris ta journée sourit-il en rougissant.   
Il avait baissé la tête. Malgré toutes ces années il lui arrivait d'être encore gêné.   
\- Je t'aime murmura-t-il, toujours aussi rouge.  
Daiki fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait que dire de plus. Il voulait faire plaisir à son amant et voilà que c'était lui qui était couvert de cadeaux. Le sourire de son cadet, ses regards, ses joues rouges, ses mots doux. Tout était pour lui seul. Ces petites attentions, ces gestes de tendresses lui étaient dédiés. Il se sentait si chanceux. Il ne pensait pas fêter ce White day de cette façon mais plutôt de celle qu'on voit à la télévision, dans les films ou les dramas. pourtant c'était ce qui leur convenait le mieux en ce moment. Les mots importaient peu, il suffisait de savoir qu'il était là à ses côtés et tout semblait plus radieux, plus léger à vivre. Il était si heureux d'avoir pris ce jour de congé. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> J'ai eu peur que le fait qu'il ne se passe "rien" ne plaise pas...j'aime bien des fois les moments tous simples où on est juste avec quelqu'un et c'est tout ce dont on a besoin.
> 
>  
> 
> Si vous voulez voir l'avancement de mes écrits : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
